Thriller
by Saiyura
Summary: A date for Raphael and Leonardo takes a turn for the worse on Halloween when the television starts playing some strange music. An illusion or is it really happening? Slowly insanity pursues as everyone involved tries to keep their sanity.


I know it's _early_ for Halloween but I just could not resist! So here is a prehalloween story for you all! :) From one of my favorite songs XD haha.

* * *

Thriller

_*It's said that All Hallows' Eve is one of the nights when the veil between the worlds is thin - and whether you believe in such things or not, those roaming spirits probably believe in you, or at least acknowledge your existence, considering that it used to be their own. Even the air feels different on Halloween, autumn-crisp and bright. -Erin Morgenstern*_

To Raphael, horror movies were excellent. Leo didn't mind them, but they weren't his favorite at all. It was hard, sometimes, to just get Leo alone in the house so that way they could cuddle without his family thinking something stupid like 'Raph's going to butcher Leo!' or Mikey's personal favorite 'Raph's sick!'. To him this night had to be perfect, not just for him but for their relationship.

Halloween the one night Leo actually let out a smile sometimes, actually just grinned as if he wasn't just a leader but Raph's lover.

He took a short look over his shoulder seeing his two brothers, Donatello and Michelangelo, leave with Splinter to head over to Casey's and April's for the all night Halloween horror showings. He had opted out of it, to everyone's surprise, because already planned this night for months in advance.

"Bye!" Michelangelo shouted at the door. "Don't eat Leo, Raphie!"

Raph murmured 'I won't eat him like that.' he said softly as he walked to the dojo to spot Leo covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He glanced out of the door before smirking, "So, when do we hit the bed?"

It was the right words at the right time. Leo, in the middle of a spinning kick, fell as he spluttered looking at Raph with wide shocked eyes. "Yeah, you heard me, fearless, when do we bang each other?" Raph watched as the green of Leo's face was replaced with red. It wasn't often that Raph saw this side of Leo, it normally was Leo making these moves but tonight was his night... he planned it all down to the dinner, premade by Michelangelo who had lost a dare earlier, and... God Leo looked great just getting up allowing his muscles to flex and tighten. He blushed feeling more like his usual putty at Leo's hands, and this time Leo wasn't even whispering or touching him!

It was Leo then who looked, more calm and composed, at Raph, "There a reason you're not going?" Raph paused looking away, "Yeah..." he meekly stated. It was weird... Raph realized, Leo was looking at him like he normally did ask for sex. True, he normally just took it from Leo when his brother asked for it, not lately though mind you. With a sigh he suddenly started regretting these plans, at least until he felt the lips brush his shoulder and looked at Leo smiling.

"I'm glad you're taking the first step... been wondering if you were starting to miss it." Leo spoke as he brushed his beak with Raph's who blushed and missed the intake of his breathing before Leo walked away to the couch. "Now, what are you planning, Raphie?"

Raph shivered, only Leo could call him that... "Just... sex..." Raph followed obediently as he sat next to Leo a bit stiff as he didn't know what to say. He had the perfect idea on what to do but not what to say anymore. He coughed into his arm as Leo turned on the horror channel, Halloween all channels were horror, and something soft, creaking... steps... met his ears. He turned looking at the tv and blinked.

What he saw was Leo looking out from the tv, his face sunk like he hadn't eaten in years. He turned to look at Leo to say something, as 'Nice job, Donnie's help?' only to look at peeling flesh off Leo's neck and slowly Leo looked at him his eyes a putrid green color, his lips half gnawed off, and Raph jumped as he fell down pushing back. He screamed as Leo, so awkwardly, stood up.

"L...L..." he couldn't form the words as Leo's head cranked its way to his direction his eyes leaking white pus like liquid. A smile came onto Leo's face as he moved, cracking and popping... dislocation... Raph could tell... He wanted to puke as the smell finally hit him. "L..." he still couldn't speak as he felt the music soon burst into the air and it rocked into his bones. Rocked through his body as a shiver ran throughout his bones and his muscles tightened.

It was Leo's low growling moan of 'Raphie' that snapped Raphael back into reality seeing his brother, one Halloween night, dead and he turned getting up as he ran turning around the corner behind a pillar. He panted trying to figure what was happening around his head.

Another moan of his name so deep and gurgled was called. He didn't smell the rotting flesh until the hand grabbed his middle and he looked down and followed the arm rotted nearly to the bone and saw Michelangelo. He blinked, stomach turning, as he backed up. "Raaa~phie." Raph screamed as Michelangelo was inches from his beak.

Raphael didn't think as he turned running away up to the second floor. He didn't know what was going on but this was not what he had planned. A candlelight dinner, a spar which lead to him 'allowing' leo to top him... then straight sex. How did they just go from a romance to a horror scene like that? Was the AUTHOR DRUNK when writing this or thinking it was funny?

Slowly, after closing the door, he looked around spotting ... nothing? He blinked witnessing that indeed the light was off and nothing smelled or felt right. He tentatively stepped further into the room. He knew he placed his sai at the other end on the table.

He looked around and felt it before his plastron hit the floor. His neck hurt but the weight, the smell, was all he noticed as congealed pieces of flesh and blood was trailed up by two fingers of one of his brothers up his arm. He shivered struggling but none of his brothers had never been that strong before. He wanted to suddenly scream as the hand reached around his face pushing against his lips and he could suddenly taste his brothers rotting as the finger went in after the thumb pushed against his jaw.

He felt the tears even as the hand pulled away from eyes as the figure moved and the door opened. He curled into himself as he began to retch as the taste, even with the vomit and acid, it stayed. He shivered and the light illuminated the room and he saw now that he had made a useless mistake coming here. His sais weren't even in their spot he left them at but a note written in... blood?.. heavily like: 'We want you'.

With his mind-set he stood up and began to walk out of the room, that incident wouldn't happen again. He would NOT let these... brothers... these... what could he call them? He looked around he couldn't smell them out any more the smell was everywhere but the sound was there from the tv and he looked at it from where he was and saw his brothers, April, and Casey ... dancing? The moves seemed familiar.

He noticed then as he heard it... the shuffling as he looked over seeing Donatello clapping his hands half his face rotting or suddenly falling off his face and the smile showed his teeth and part of his bone structure. He shivered before he watched, speed Don never had before, came at him and he barely had time to roll out-of-the-way and land at Leo's feet.

Slowly he looked up at his brother whom cranked his head skin ripping at the joints and flaking down onto Raph's body. He watched as Leo grabbed his shoulders and another feeling came, Donatello, grabbing his left wrist and ankle. He turned to punch with his right only to feel another pair of hands hold him down. He felt the tears crawling back as he struggled. They were overbearing to him. He suddenly heard walking and the voice, so loud and familiar, and there was Casey all decked out and he was... DANCING. His face was sunken in, Eyes already gone, and all you could see of lips, neck, was bones. He felt his stomach beginning to retch as the smell was WORSE than anything else.

He blinked a bit more as he felt the beat pulsing into all three of his brothers as they seemed anxious to dance. He slowly saw it then, the black light surrounding Casey only grow as April came in dancing like he was. Slowly Leo moved and joined. Don then Mike. He scooted back as suddenly they all paused hands in the air and something dropped from the ceiling cracking the floor a bit, a loud snapping of several kinds was heard and there... there was Master Splinter his legs bent oddly and he stood straight blackish green spotted blood dripping from a two-inch hole in his head and he began to dance, a lead? It was all too much for Raph to take as he stood up running to his room. Never... never... this was more than enough...

He closed the door and locked it with a loud click before crawling to his bed. He started counting to ten as his body shook, slowly dying down with each number, and he felt calm, as calm as possible, and he looked at the door. This must be a dream... yeah...

A loud bang, a call of his name from Leo, and he jumped crashing into his weight set. Louder Leo banged demanding that Raph open up so he could find out what that sound was. Raph could hear it... this wasn't that... that Leo.. This was his leo, his lover. He moved the weights and crawled over, grabbing the handle pushing himself up, and opened in. There looking worried was Leo, eyes wide with concern.

"What happened?" Raph heard the sound of an old classic movie playing and not that... that song. He felt the sigh as he looked at Leo, maybe he was dreaming? "What's wrong? You just suddenly got up and ran up here? Are you okay?" Leo cupped both sides of Raph's beak pulling him into a kiss. There wasn't anything covering him, Raph realized, and he nuzzled into Leo.

"Sorry... I... fell asleep I think." Leo chuckled as he pushed Raph further into the room and towards the bed, Raph had a bed and a hammock which only Raph slept in when Leo didn't join.

"It's okay, I guess we'll skip the movies for now, hm?" Raph felt Leo rubbing a hand against the lower part of his plastron and he moaned even as he felt the back of his legs collapse and he came crashing to the bed with Leo straddling him.

All Raphael knew was Leo rocking against him kissing up his neck avoiding his beak in foreplay. he closed his eyes in pleasure as finally Leo kissed him. He wanted to moan but the taste... was wrong. Leo didn't taste like rotten milk. He opened his eyes and began thrashing only for his hands to be pinned as Mikey and Don tied them down. Leo pulled back, parts of his beak staying on Raph's and in his mouth. "Good, Raphie." the words were gurgled and it sounded almost like a wisp of words not a sound... not speaking. Raph spat but he didn't' get far as he was once again locked beak to beak, Leo's tongue rolling around his mouth, against that one sensitive spot on his roof. to him this was hell. He could feel the juices, swollen from the decay, seeping out of a hole or... coming up from Leo's stomach... or something... he didn't want to know! He could taste it as it dribbled down his chin and into his throat which he had no choice but to swallow if he didn't want to choke on it going into his lungs.

Raph watched as Leo's hands trailed down his sides leaving a messy trail, it did feel good but not right. He gasped as he felt Don and Mikey beginning to kiss and lick up his arm. He didn't hold down the shiver as Leo pulled out his already nearly erect cock and began to pull at it, not lightly like Leo would, and Raph gasped as Don and Mikey reached his neck, licking biting and soon they pulled back and moved to help Leo with whatever Leo was doing.

He tilted his head and spotted Leo, looking perplexed, as he tried to... "NO!" Raph struggled pulling back as he somehow managed to get away, now covered with the patches of dead skin. His stomach did turn as he ran, he didn't stop though, no no no! NOT when that leo wanted to fuck him with a rotted dick and that wasn't EVEN his Leo! He'd... he ignored the burning of the vomit's acid on his chest, dribbling down his chin and coating his arms. He ignored the pain as he stumbled and fell into the sewage and came up gasping as he crawled back up and then ran more. He had to get away but the worst thing of this whole situation was... HE STILL HEARD THAT SONG! It echoed around him... pushing into his brain that he could only THINK that song. the words...

He found the ladder and crawled up into the streets before... "N...No..." there before him were more of these creatures and one of them looking down with a cocky grin his jaw missing and STILL you could see the grin. There was Hun. "This has to be a nightmare!" Raph was easily picked up by the mammoth of a man and tossed into a wall where he fell and began to blink standing up as they all slowly fumbled over to him. He cursed getting up and began running. He didn't know how long he had been running but he felt his legs give under him as he fell on the ground and curled into a ball crying.

The morning was wet, Raph shivered out, as he opened his eyes swollen from his crying the night before, and he remembered everything like a kick from the Shredder and he shifted to look over the roofs edge to see over the edge. Everyone was normal. Nothing was out-of-place. He sighed as he curled again even as he felt the music still beating through his skull. Halloween, his favorite night, had pulled a trick of its own. He stood up, his body still covered in the slime. he jumped running back home, he had stopped off to grab a bat from Casey's hidden stash, and in half an hour he found himself walking into the lair, the smell gone nothing out-of-place... the tv still blaring the credits to the end of some Halloween movie. He looked around again before he called out Leo's name, his voice cracking, "Leo?"

"Raph?" Leo came out of the kitchen holding a phone in his hand at his slowly falling. "Raph!" Someone must have called him because he began talking to the person on the other side, "Yes, he's here... he.. he looks like hell though."

If there was anything in the world that would have made this moment any better it would not have been the television howling that music, playing that song. Though as he turned to look at it instead of Leo it was him. He was smiling, his face rotted, his shoulders red, scraped... peeling. His left side looked as if it had been crushed in. He blinked again before he walked over and the person began to walk back and started dancing. He felt something warm trail down his cheeks before he laughed. The title of the song was Thriller... He felt a hand before it pulled back.

"Oh god, Raph, what happened? You look like you were run over!" Raph turned and looked at Leo and he could see his reflection in Leo's eyes and he knew he looked like the television said.

"Leo." he heard the disuse, rotten, in his voice. He could suddenly see Leo raising his hand to his mouth at the putrid smell coming from him.

"What happened to me?"


End file.
